The Research and Medical Programs Department of the National Multiple Sclerosis Society proposes to continue its successful program of multidisciplinary workshops in biomedical and clinical research related to multiple sclerosis. These workshops began in 1968 and have been held with partial NIH support approximately every 6-9 months since mid-1984. Workshops are structured to bring together investigators from a variety of fields and from a number of countries to explore a spectrum of questions related to multiple sclerosis. The focus is on younger investigators, with more mature scientists providing keynote addresses and summary statements, and chairing sessions. A group of very junior investigators and postdoctoral fellows is invited as "additional discussants." The current proposal requests support for two workshops annually for 3 years beginning on July 1, 1991. Workshop topics under consideration include: Pathogenesis of Virally-Induced Immune Dysregulation: lessons from AIDS and MS. Neurobiological Basis of Cognitive Dysfunction in Multiple Sclerosis. Use of Transgenic Mouse Models in MS and Other Immunologic Disorders. Neuroendocrine Processes in Demyelinative Disease. Heat Shock Proteins in MS and Related Disorders. Role of Magnetic Resonance Imaging in MS Diagnosis, Management and Therapeutic Trials. During this grant period, increased attention will be paid to inclusion of a broader spectrum of participants; to innovative meeting formats which allow for more comprehensive presentations and, where called for, "working group" formats; and wider dissemination of meeting proceedings through summaries, published abstracts, or monographs.